


Casi veinte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Es inútil que insista. Hasta que no serás veinte, no podrá beber alcohol.” le dijo. “Ahora dame el control remoto y déjame terminar mi cerveza en paz.”





	Casi veinte

**Casi veinte**

_1_

Yamada miraba a su novio furioso desde casi media hora, pero Yuya seguía mirando la película que habían descargado, envuelto en el complot.

Pues Ryosuke agarró el control remoto, poniendo en pausa y girándose hacia él, enfadado.

“Eres imposible, Yuya.” despotricó, cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Takaki suspiró dramáticamente, bebiendo de la lata que tenía en mano.

“Es inútil que insista. Hasta que no serás veinte, no podrá beber alcohol.” le dijo. “Ahora dame el control remoto y déjame terminar mi cerveza en paz.”

Ryo lo pensó por algunos segundos, tras salió del cuarto echándole el control remoto y golpeándole la cabeza.

_2_

Viendo el champán para celebrar el fin del tour en Asia, Yuya había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Ryosuke se había echado hacia eso, haciendo apenas en tiempo a hacerse servir la bebida que Yuya le había agarrado la muñeca, cabeceando.

“Hemos ya hablado, podrás beber alcohol solo cuando...”

“Cuando seré veinte, lo sé.” repetí el menor, enojado.

Yuya se sorprendió que hubiera cedido, y esa sensación de victoria duró hasta que no se acabó empapado del contenido del vaso.

Pero no era peor de la sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Ryosuke mientras bebía simplemente agua.

_3_

“Anda ya, Yuya, ese vino llega de la Francia y tú ha sido lo que lo has llevado en casa... ¿Qué pretendes que haga, que espere mi cumpleaños para poderlo beber?”

Yamada miraba a su novio guardando lo que había comprado, esperando una respuesta.

“Era exactamente lo que pensaba de hacer.” contestó, no dando mucha importancia a las laméntelas del menor. “Ah, espera, entre esas cosas tengo también un regalo que te he...”

No tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar que su novio se había salido del cuarto.

Ryosuke empezaba a preguntarse si su batalla no fuera un caso perdido.

_4_

“Yuya, ¿Qué pasa con Yamada?” le preguntó Kei, curioso por el malo humor del menor.

No pudiendo evitar de reír bajo, Takaki miró fugazmente a Ryosuke.

“Creo que esté enfadado conmigo porque le he impedido de ordenar un aperitivo más fuerte que un ginger ale.” bromeó, sonriéndole.

“Bien, ¿Qué otro podía ordenar? Por lo demás, aún no tiene veint...”

Yuya habría avisado Inoo antes que pasara lo irreparable, pero los reflejos de Ryosuke fueron más listo que los suyos.

Pero no pudo evitar de ser contento que la patada del menor fuera dirigida a Kei, y no a él.

_5_

Ryosuke miraba fijo al vaso de cola con aire deprimido.

No era la idea del alcohol a atraerlo; más bien, dada la obstinación con que Yuya le impedía de beber, probar se había vuelto casi en una obligación por él.

Miraba las botellas en la despensa con aire absorto. Beber sin que el otro fuera presente, no habría tenido sentido.

Las estaba aún mirando, cuando fue fulminado de una idea.

Abandonando la cola sobre la mesa, agarró una de las botellas, con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

Solo tenía que buscar algo para distraer Yuya de su propósito de mantenerlo sobrio hasta los veinte años.

_6_

Yamada agradecía la ingenuidad de Yuya.

Cuando le había llevado un vaso de sake en el salón, el mayor no se había sorprendido.

Ni siquiera se había lamentado cuando se había sentado sobre de él, besándolo, sintiendo claro el sabor del alcohol mezclarse a lo más familiar de su novio.

“He ganado yo, ¿verdad?” murmuró cuando se separaron.

Yuya cabeceó, riendo bajo.

“Es fuera de mi control. Para besarme no tienes que esperar de tener veinte años.”

Yamada sonrió, enganchándose hacia él y besándolo otra vez.

El sabor del alcohol junto a lo de Yuya, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. 


End file.
